onceuponatimefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:SnowQueenFan1993
Over mij Hoi Iedereen op deze wikia. Op mijn pagina kijk lekker rond ik heb maar een verzoek: Wees alsjeblieft respectvol en maak geen beledigende / rasistische opmerkingen. Ik kan wel tegen een geintje en hou wel van een beetje zelfspot je hoort het vanzelf wel als de lol er voor mij af is. Welkom op mijn gebruikerspagina. Mijn naam is Justin ik ben 22 jaar oud. Ik ben ergens eind vorig jaar fan geworden van Once Upon a Time toen ik op Netflix de pilot keek. Ik was verkocht vanwege de coole en unieke manier waarop hedendaagse gebeurtenissen en die van het verleden samenkomen en zoveel op elkaar aansloten. Ook de geweldige cast met name Ginnifer Goodwin en Jennifer Morrison en Josh Dallas zorgden dat ik een fan werd. Sinds ik jong ben was ik al erg creatief. Ik hield veel van tekenen (iets wat nu ironisch genoeg totaal verdwenen is :P). Op een gegeven moment kreeg ik een interesse in schrijven. Doordat deze interesse begon toen ik nog redelijk jong was heb ik deze vaardigheid goed kunnen ontwikkelen. Echter zoals de meeste vaardigheden moet ik ook mijn schrijfvaardigheden blijven ontwikkelen en gebruiken om ze zo goed mogelijk te houden. Daarvoor is deze wikia een geweldige kans voor mij met zoveel pagina's die nog gedaan worden gebruik ik op dit moment willekeurige pagina en gooi ik een muntje op of ik wel of niet de pagina op dat moment bewerk :P. Ik hou ook veel van computergames. Voornamelijk real time strategy games zoals de Command and Conquer series en Starcraft 2 en zijn opvolger. Vooral het denken plannen en bouwen in die games vindt ik leuk. Ik heb ook een interesse in lezen en puzzelen. Mijn favoriete onderwerp van boeken is mythology en geschiedenis. Hoe verschillende volkeren hebben bedacht hoe de wereld is onstaan vindt ik behalve interessant ook zijn de verhalen vaak mooi verteld. Ook tonen die verhalen hoe creatief mensen kunnen zijn. Ik ben momenteel bezig met een studie zoeken op HBO niveau en daarna op Universtair niveau. Op een dag droom ik om tv producent te kunnen worden. Recap's van seizoen 1 afleveringen Betekenis van sterren * zie beneden * Pilot * The Thing you love most * Snow Falls * * The Price of Gold * That Still Small Voice * The Heart is a Lonely Hunter*** * Desperate Souls** * True North * 7:15 A.M. * Fruit of the Poisonous Tree * Skin Deep * What Happened to Frederick * Dreamy * Red-Handed * Heart of Darkness * Hat Trick * The Stable Boy * The Return * The Stranger * An Apple Red as Blood * A Land Without Magic Betekenis Sterren* *= Recap klaar **= Recap mee bezig maar nog niet af ***= Maak de recap van deze aflevering niet om een bepaalde reden Werklijst minder belangrijke personages in seizoen 1 * Pilot* * The Thing You Love Most* * Snow Falls * * The Price of Gold* * That Still Small Voice* * The Heart is a Lonely Hunter* * Desperate Souls* * True North* * 7:15 A.M.* * Fruit of the Poisonous Tree* * Skin Deep * What Happened to Frederick* * Dreamy * Red-Handed * Heart of Darkness * Hat Trick * The Stable Boy * The Return* * The Stranger * An Apple Red as Blood * A Land Without Magic Werklijst betekenis titel afleveringen seizoen 1 * Pilot * The Thing You Love Most* * Snow Falls * The Price of Gold* * That Still Small Voice* * The Heart is a Lonely Hunter * Desperate Souls* * True North* * 7:15 A.M. * Fruit of the Poisonous Tree* * Skin Deep * What Happened to Frederick* * Dreamy * Red-Handed* * Heart of Darkness * Hat Trick* * The Stable Boy* * The Return * The Stranger* * An Apple Red as Blood* * A Land Without Magic Mijn bijdragen * Mijn favoriete pagina's * Voeg hier koppelingen toe naar uw favoriete pagina's op deze wiki! * Favoriete pagina #2 * Favoriete pagina #3